Reunited at last
by supermonkey1313
Summary: Harry dies and is reuntied with Ginny in Elsewhere. My first fanfiction, please R&R. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Where the hell am I?_

Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes, and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. The room around him was totally unfamiliar; white walls, white dresser, white everything, even his pajamas.

He walked over to a small porthole next to the bed, to find that nothing but ocean surrounded him for miles.

"GAAH!"

Harry whirled around to see a familiar, redheaded figure picking himself up and dusting off his white pajamas, exactly the same as Harry's. Their eyes met and their jaws dropped in perfect synchronization.

_"RON?"_

_"HARRY?"_

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked after coming over his shock.

Harry replied honestly. "No idea. Let's go check. I'll get my Invisibility Clo-ah, s***."

"What's happened, Harry?"

"It's not here!" Harry cried, opening and slamming the dresser drawers. "My wand, the map, nothing!"

"We'll have to do without them for now, like Muggles, won't we, then?"

"You're getting as crazy as your dad, Ron. But I suppose, until we can find them."

They opened the door to find a corridor full of old men and women, old meaning over sixty or seventy. They all seemed to be heading in one direction, so Harry and Ron followed them.

After breakfast, brunch, or lunch (Harry couldn't tell which; there were no clocks or anything he had seen on the ship) in an enormous room full of more old people, they returned to their cabin. There, under the door, they found two notes. Harry's read:

Greetings, Passenger Potter.

Your presence is requested at the Observation Deck.

Where: Binoculars 318

When: NOW!

Harry and Ron obeyed their invitations' instructions. After much tedious searching, they found a deck full of binoculars, like you see at the top of the Empire State Building. Harry and Ron found their binoculars (Ron's was 320, but 319 was vacant, so Ron moved there), and Harry peered into the eyepieces.

What he saw shocked him. He did not see the ocean; instead, he saw what he was certain was the Godric's Hollow Community Church. Two long, thin caskets were placed in the center of the room. Harry recognized one of them to be made of holly.

The second thing Harry noticed was a group of six redheads, their heads bowed, all dressed in black. Even without seeing their faces, Harry could identify every one of them; Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George Weasley. He saw the brothers' wives sitting next to them, with the exclusion of Charlie, whom Harry knew to still be unmarried. He also saw his three children, all of them with tears in their eyes.

He also saw many other people he knew from Hogwarts, so long ago, and the Ministry of Magic. But one thing kept nagging his mind: who were in the caskets?

His answer came when Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, stood between the two coffins and gave a long speech about how Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley had been murdered by the last living Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or Elsewhere (the books, obviously) ;)**

Chapter Two

Harry tore his eyes away from the binoculars. His glasses fell off and shattered. He stared at Ron, who was already looking in Harry's direction, a dazed expression on his face.

"What did you see?" Ron asked as they were walking down the gangplank onto a boardwalk.

"My funeral. Actually, _our _funeral. Did you know we're dead?

"No," Ron said sarcastically. He looked up at the boardwalk and saw a tall, thin, redheaded woman running toward Harry.

"GINNY!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms out. He picked her up and kissed her, just as he had done so many years ago in the Gryffindor common room. Ron nodded in the same way. "Well, if you must," he said.

**Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, there isn't going to be a consistent pattern on when I publish these things. I'll try to do them as quickly as possible, but if something catastrophic happens (i.e. a zombie apocalypse or Google Chrome suddenly vanishes from the internet and I have to switch back to Internet Explorer and redo all my settings)**

Two days later, Harry had settled into Ginny's cottage by the forest, and Ron had moved into Fred's old apartment in downtown. Fred had brought Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Elsewhere, but dropped the "Wizard" part because most of Elsewhere's inhabitants were Muggles. After he returned to Earth, Sirius and Remus managed the store.

Ron shared some awkward moments with his sister and best friend, because Hermione was still alive. But he and Harry had both secured avocations as police officers, continuing their habit of crimestopping that started with their becoming Aurors. Ginny was a nurse, as she had been a Healer at St. Mungo's before her death of an unknown, magical disease she had contracted from a patient.

One day, when Harry and Ron were walking to their cars, Harry stopped short. "How could I have forgotten? Dumbledore!"

Ron's eyes widened, and he acknowledged how stupid they had been.

"He'd be 91-25 now, wouldn't he?"

The next day, they started asking around.

"You seen a tall man, 'bout ninety, long white hair and beard? No?" they repeated over and over again until one day, Ron ran into an old man while hiking.

"Sir, have you seen a tall man, about ninety, long white hair and beard?" he asked. He had said it so often, he automatically repeated it whenever he saw anybody.

"Ah, but that would be me, Ronald."

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of him, radically changed. He had the white hair, of course, but it was neatly trimmed. He had no beard. He was dressed not in wizard robes but garbed smartly in a red-and-gold sweater and black trousers.

"P-p-p-Professor Dumbledore?" Ron stammered, his face showing his disbelief.

"Just Albus now, boy," Dumbledore corrected. "And Severus is somewhere around here, if you wish to see him."

"No, not now, thanks. How about you bring Sna-er, Severus to the Observation Deck tomorrow at 3, and I'll bring Harry."

"Very well, Ronald. Fare well until tomorrow."


End file.
